Keyword: Calling
by Shinigami's Voice
Summary: It oddly feels as if both Allen and Lavi are chasing after the same ghost". Focus on exorcists Allen, Lavi and Kanda. Mildly a song-fic. A moment of silent observation during a piano play.


Fic: **"Calling" (Short Fiction Moments II )**

Fandom:

Focus on: Lavi. Allen Walker. Kanda Yuu (I wonder if I have a secret liking to complex threesomes LOL)

Warnings: Mildly inspired by a song; therefore the rather song-fic like construction.

Summary_: "It oddly feels as if both Allen and Lavi are chasing after the same ghost…"_

_**Calling;**_

The keys are smooth and cool, like marble or river stones, or young grass leaves.

The piano room is empty but for his presence and the weak light that filters through the windows cracks.

The Order has achieved complete mastery of the Ark now, and thus the Ark does not need a live melody to work anymore, and this room holds no significant importance anymore.

But for some reason, the melody keeps calling at him, keeps pulling at his memory and this time….this time he surrenders.

Grudgingly –reluctantly - and almost sadly, he surrenders. His fingers press on, and the keys sing music, but he speaks no words. The lyrics are illusions, like everything else in his life.

_Love is close by_

_In truth is now here_

_Even as cold hands_

_Brush over your face_

_The peace and quiet come_

_After a long journey _

_Alone, in mourning _

_I cried if only a little _

His hand halts, because the voice of a woman haunts his ears and his senses, and the memory of a nonexistent fragrance drowns the room. And he regrets ever learning to play the piano.

He regrets the poor attempt to remember what he has learned to forget. Willing murderers should know better than to regret.

_Gloria_

_Not everything holds importance_

_The brilliant light of the afternoon _

_Echo of the song of happiness _

_Like the light over the hill of skylarks _

_Lets go together_

_Lets walk this hill road_

_The fragrance of the grass surrounds us_

_As we step on _

One last slide of the fingertips over the keyboard, one last indulgence of the gratifying pain. A last chance to feel sorrow, to feel sorry and feel lost.

There is no time anymore, the war grants no quarter, the fight spares none of his many lives. There is no time to be gentle or be happy, someone else will have to achieve that.

He plays for the last time, and he plays with one hand, while the other tightens around the hilt of his sword. Willing sacrifices should know better than to regret.

_Gloria_

_What can be gentle?_

_Certainly it can exist_

_Sound of the song of happiness_

_Such fragility will swiftly come_

_For love and hopes_

_For tears and sacrifices_

_A radiant day and night_

_Begin as we step on _

Outside the room, against the wall among the thickening shadows, Lavi stands watch.

He is silent and unobserved, like any good Bookman should be. But he is choking on some foreign emotion and fighting the urge to hug himself against the sudden raw pain of those wordless notes. His green eye keeps track of the movements made by the other exorcist in the piano room.

He watches carefully how the hand dancing over the piano keys slows down, and then retreats in a quick jerky motion, as if burned, as if in denial.

Lavi knows then, that the other man will never set foot in that room again. His human side -the one that refuses to give into what a Bookman should be- that side of Lavi mourns the price paid for a shred of hope.

In that moment, Lavi also realizes he is not undetected anymore. Other pair of eyes has caught sight of him.

The red-haired exorcist lifts his head, blinks and brings into focus the shadowed figure of one Allen Walker, who stands only a few feet away.

The younger exorcist is a reflection of Lavi's own pose, quietly leaning on an adjacent wall, with his eyes and ears and senses focused mainly in the person inside the dark piano room.

Allen and Lavi's eyes meet directly, and it oddly feels like as if both of them are chasing after the same ghost. Green and blue hold for a couple of heartbeats, but then they both return to their silent watch of Kanda, who is alone, soft and distant in front of that old piano.

Even in the shades brought by the approaching night, Kanda's eyes are clear shards of coldness. Dark eyes that seem to be chasing after death, because Kanda is not one to forgive himself through simple atonement.

Lavi wishes he knew how to fix the secrets that kill like poison, and Allen wishes he knew how to ease a phantom pain always denied. But they can only stand back, wait, blink.

And as they blink, a subtle scent of lotus fills the air, and Lavi and Allen wish they could understand why.

____________

_**Fin **_

**Notes:**__The song is "Gloria" by the Japanese female group Kalafina. The lyrics are originally in Japanese, of course. I tried and interpret the meaning, I hope it was not a futile or presumptuous effort on my part.

I'd really recommend looking for this song and listening to it. It is a sad and beautiful melody.


End file.
